Second Chances
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: Alternate Universe. Mature for a whole slew of things, like violence. Thanks to an accident Shego thinks she's fifteen. Things seem to be taking on a new level of complexity because of it, but is it really the only problem she has? Epilogue Up!
1. Memory Aid

Disclaimer: Applies to the whole fic, so don't complain that I don't repeat it. I just don't like doing headers every chapter. Kim Possible, and all related characters are property of Disney. Kigo and the premise of belongs to the person who created the idea. I don't own either one, but I do own the ideas I put into my stories, regardless of how abstract they maybe. Unless they are based off of other people's ideas, then I'm just being a hack.

Ango Anne/Shego and Anon Anne/Shanon OC who is my idea of what Shego's mother may have been like are property of me, but feel free to write them if you want. Even if they are creepy ideas.

As with all my fics this one is rated M for maturity reasons, namely language, sexual references, sexual ideas the need a mature mind to not flip out over :P , and violence, which this fic may or may not have. I'm not sure of that yet.

--------------------

Saying Drakken had become frustrated with his situation was as useful as pointing out that the sky is blue on a clear day, or that staring into the sun was a bad idea.

He sighed as he slumped into his oversized chair in his office. Bits of mechanical parts, a couple of circuit boards, and a slinky where spread over the desk in front of him. Save for the slinky, it was the remains of a small spy drone he had created to make reconnaissance on Kim Possible easier.

Unfortunately he couldn't just use it without testing it, so he had employed it's abilities in a live test. It had made it about three feet into Shego's living quarters before it had been scrapped, and the remains dumped onto the desk in front of him.

The woman was far too irritable. Granted she could get the job done, but she had too many issues that she kept buried, and all of them had created a violent woman-beast creation that threatened to go feral on Drakken anytime he actually needed her help in an experiment.

Granted she had been right about cloning, and right about the ice fortress, but there were times when she could have proved to be more useful than just stealing a piece of equipment from a top secret installation somewhere.

But due to her explosive nature, she was essentially useless for anything else but stealing and fighting Kim Possible.

He shuddered as he thought about the teenager. The red head was a source of constant annoyance for him in every attempt of his to take over the world, but that came with the field of work he specialized it.

But the time he had walked into Shego's living area and seen the stacks of recordings of the red head on them, much less the piles of pictures spread over parts of the floor, and tacked up all over the wall suggested that Shego was more obsessed with the girl that he was.

Though that trip had cost him a month of a full body burn, where moving was near impossible for the entire time, it was worth it in the end. He had learned that Shego took her work, what little she did of it, very seriously.

But why couldn't she apply that to all of her job?

He head his head in frustration…too many questions…

Sighing, the man leaned back in the chair again and starting the turning of wheels in his head. Yes, he needed to think of a way to get Shego to be less violent. But how?

Mind control proved to be a bad idea, as did bribery, even paid vacations didn't work on her.

What did work?

The idea floated about as he thought about all of his plans from the beginning, and he noticed one common thread. Kim Possible worked. The possibility of fighting the teenage "hero" made Shego practically jump through hoops to take the girl on.

Save for the cloning incident of course. He shuddered for a moment at the memories of that, and tucked them away into the back of his mind again. He could seek counseling for that after he took over the world.

Then somewhere in his mind something clicked and a light went on.

Counseling. He could send Shego to a counselor.

He stopped and thought about it. Sending Shego to a counselor was about as likely to happen as did house breaking Commodore Puddles.

He needed something that was easier to work with, something he could do without being fried to a crisp.

He immediately scratched out truth ray from his mental list of possibilities. She'd kill him the second she knew what had happened.

Which knowing her would be immediately.

The question was what could he do? What could possibly help him to delve into the woman's mind and let him escape safely?

Torture was definitely out. He was evil and unethical, sure, but he just wasn't that breed of evil.

He could always call up the clause in her contract that said she had to be honest with him when he asked questions, but that would lead to physical pain.

So legal worming was out.

He tapped his forehead and tried to think. There had to be _something_ that would do it.

Then it came to his mind. He had drawn up plans for a Hypno-Beam several years ago. If he could just find those plans he'd be set-up for a way to find out what made the woman tick. And if he knew that, he'd be able to use the information to his advantage.

And possibly quit having her laughing at him when his mother suggested that they made a cute couple.

Yes, it was perfect plan.

And with a broad grin he scurried off to his lab to find the plans he needed.

--------------------

Bath time was Shego's favorite time of the day. It was the unexplainable joy of having the mounds of bubbles floating on the steaming water, with a touch of scented candle in the air that made it perfect.

She sighed and sank further into the water, it coming up to her chin. Even Drakken couldn't ruin it.

Well as long as he didn't blow up the lab that is.

--------------------

Drakken poured over the plans furiously. Yes…he could modify the output wave frequency of the EMP Pistol he had built last Christmas and it should be able to disrupt the electrical impulses in the higher thinking sections of the mind…Not to mention the conscious portions of the mind...leaving just the subconsious...ripe for the picking.

He paced frantically. Everything was good on paper, but it was going to be a risky operation to pull off.

He sighed as he stopped pacing and set to work. The risk was worth the reward. If it worked he'd be able to deal with the woman a lot easier.

If it didn't…well he'd be toasted again if he was caught. So things wouldn't change. It was alright. Science only made progression if chances were taken.

--------------------

Shego slowly slid out of the tub. Two hours was a long time to soak, but the water never got cold, so Shego had decided to stay in.

Though her powers had helped keep the water nice and hot, giving her that excuse.

Dripping she padded across the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Drying off she sighed at the though that she would have to put up with Drakken and his incessant droning on about his latest plan.

The man had more issues than National Geographic and had a bad tendency to start whining about them.

Needless to say this usually led Shego to tune him out. Not as much for disrespect as much as a way to preserve her sanity.

Leaving the towel on the bathroom floor she sauntered out across her living space to her bedroom. She didn't make it though as she froze in mid-step half-way across what most closely resembled a living room.

Some one else was in her living area. She could feel it.

Not to mention the nacho cheese on their breath was a dead give away.

"Jacobs, if that's you spying on me again I'm going to shove my foot so far up your peeping tom ass that it comes out your mouth."

There wasn't a sound in response.

_Alright...not Jacobs..he always yelps when I threaten him..._

She started to turn to see if she could spot the intruder when she was hit. Her body slumped a bit before it was caught. "Easy Shego…don't need to hurt you." Drakken eased her down while avoiding the sight of the naked woman sprawled out on the floor.

Grabbing a blanket off the couch he tossed it over her.

"Now Shego…can you hear me?"

"yes," the voice was small, and sounded far away.

"Good…good…it means the Hypno-Ray worked at disrupting your conscious mind… Alright…I want you to go back to when you were younger…to when you first started to be…easily upset…" Drakken paused, the wording would need to be right or else he'd be looking at an annoyed Shego who'd be happy to kill him. "I want you to go back to then…Are you there?"

There was a different look on Shego's face now. The normally hard features were softer, but only a little. "yes."

"How old are you?"

"fifteen…I'm…fifteen…"

Drakken nodded, "Good…now…can you tell me how you became so angry?"

"no…it's…its personal."

Drakken growled in frustration, "Why not Shego? You're fifteen again, and those memories should be fresh as if they just happened!"

Shego's eyes were different now. Drakken could tell the effects of the ray were wearing off. It was only a temporary state as the mind would naturally recover from its disruption. Shego on the other hand was recovering at twice the speed that he had predicted.

_Of course…I forgot to factor in that damned healing ability of hers._

His thoughts where scattered by a small, "Who are you?"

Drakken looked down at the woman next to him. Her eyes were softer now, gentler.

Not to mention she looked petrified.

"I…I'm Dr. Drakken….Why? Something wrong?"

The woman's head nodded, "Last thing I remember I was in bed, going to sleep…where am I?"

Drakken mentally hit himself. The last suggestion he had given her was that she was fifteen…so it was natural to expect she'd remember being fifteen.

He had screwed up again.

"You're in my…home…I found you…in the midst of a wrecked building."

It was a lie, a poor one, but Shego's face looked fairly accepting of this.

"So…why are you blue…Dr…?"

"Just call me Dr. D….It's a long story….Not to mention….you're fairly...naked under that blanket….so why don't you go see if you can find something that fits in the bedroom over there?"

She nodded, and pulled the blanket around her as she got up, and walked off to the bedroom.

_Teach me to sleep nude…what was I thinking?_ She hit her forehead with her palm, _Stupid…stupid…stupid Sara… No more sleeping in the buff…_

There were two things she noticed as she dropped the blanket once she had made it into the bedroom. The first was that her body was a pale shade of green. The second was that her breasts were larger than she remembered.

"I guess….whatever….wrecked the house did this to me…" She felt numb…if she hadn't run away the day before this wouldn't have happened. Sleeping in an abandoned house…what was she thinking? She pulled open the closet and eyes the clothes. Several sets of green and black jumpsuits hung on there.

_Tacky...but I love the color pattern._

Then she eyed it. An emerald turtle neck and a pair of black slacks that were paired up together.

She was pleased to find that the clothes fit perfectly. A little more snug that she was used to, the fabric gripping her curves tightly, but it looked good regardless.

After some serious digging she found a pair of black sandals that matched well enough.

"Well…better than those tacky boots I suppose."

She wandered back out into what must have been the living room, but it was empty.

"Dr. D…?" Her voice echoed sadly as she looked around. He had saved her, brought her in, and gave her some clothes. She owed him a big thank-you, but her was no where to be seen.

Then she spotted the steel door. It was diagonally split, half black, half green. As she approached it the door slid open.

"Whoa…Star Treky…"

And with that she stepped out into the hall.

--------------------

Drakken paced furiously across his office, from the book case on one side to the drafting table on the other.

"This is horrible! Simply horrible! I can't take care of a teenager…or rather a woman who thinks she's a teenager. Bah! Details aren't important right now! Right now the important thing is that she won't kill me for this."

He continued pacing as he ranted to himself, waving his arms furiously.

"And what's worse about all of this is the hypno-beam is only good for one use on a person! I can't change her back!"

He stopped pacing as a tapping on his door derailed his train of thought.

"Jackson, if this is about Peters stealing your cupcake again I don't want to hear it! You need to keep a better eye on-" He stopped in mid sentence as he realized who was behind the knocking as he opened the door. "Oh…hello…"

Sara walked in slowly, "Wow…this is a nice office…good supply of books too…" She said the last part as she eyes his book case hungerly.

Drakken started wringing his hands nervously, experience told him that things were about to go bad. "Can I help you with something…?"

"Sara."

"Pardon?"

"That's my name…Sara."

Drakken nodded, "Right…right…Sara. You need something…?"

"I just wanted to say thank-you for saving me. That was very kind of you."

The man winced at the word kind but didn't say anything. "You're…welcome?"

"Oh…and those guys in the funny looking red jump suits really could use decaf. They kept cowering or flattening themselves against the walls when I walked by. I think they are just a _little_ too high strung."

_You would be too if you knew who you really are like they did.  
_

"Right…I'll look into it…"

There was an awkward silence, and Drakken shifted on his feet uncomfortably before anything else was said.

"Do…do you suppose I could…stay somewhere else…? I mean you have a really cool place here…but I don't think it's really teenager friendly."

_You have no idea Shego._

"Yes…yes I think I can arrange something. Just give me an hour or two to call some people."

"Okay!" Shego, or rather Sara, as she now was skipped out merrily from the office leaving a very relieved Drakken.

"Thank-you….God…"

--------------------

Wade was sipping a soda when the email arrived.

_Dear Kim Possible's Computer Geek,_

_PLEASE contact Kim Possible and tell her to call Dr. Drakken. I need her help with something that is impossible to explain in an email...it's too embarressing as well._

_From the desk of Dr. Drakken_

Wade read the message three times, and was tempted to click the delete button. After all, he was being lumped in the same group as any old computer geek.

He pushed his pride aside and hit the call button on a small panel on his desk.

"Hey Kim?"

--------------------

Drakken answered the phone the second it rang. "Dr. Drakken, evil genius, how may I help you?"

"Drakken, it's Kim. What in the hell is so important that I need to be woken up at three in the morning for? And it better be good, or else I'm going to visit just so I can personally kick your ass."

"Well…you see…I was trying to see why Shego was so irritable…and well…"

"Get to the point before I call Wade for a ride. Sooner you explain yourself, sooner I can go back to bed."

Drakken nodded, despite the teenager on the other end not being able to see her, "I accidentally made Shego think she's fifteen all over again….she's a teenager again…Well...mentally I mean..."

There was a choking noise, followed by what had to be laughter. "You did WHAT?"

"It gets worse…"

"How can it be worse? That's hilarious!"

"She wants to stay away somewhere else than here…and you're the only person I know who could possibly take her in."

"Whoa there. I am not cleaning up your messes, or helping you fix them."

"Please! Just until I find a way to reverse it…I'm on my knees here!"

Kim growled in annoyance, "Fine…but no taking over the world for six months."

"Three?"

"Six or no dice."

Drakken's hopeful smile dropped, "Alright…you win this round Kim Possible…What time can I expect a pick up?"

"Try tomorrow. After I've had some sleep."

"Alright…alright…I can take a hint….and thank-you."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

The line went dead leaving a very thankful, and very relieved Dr. Drakken holding the phone.

--------------------

Sara sat on the bed clutching the pillow. It had been a rash choice to not want to go home. But between what had happened with Jane and now the green skin, despite how sexy is made her feel, she couldn't go back. Being a publicly known lesbian in school was bad, being one that was…well different was worse.

She hugged the pillow tightly.

Yes, she was making the right choice. She just had to hope that her next place to live…even for a little while, would be more accepting of who she was than Go City.

Then again, as long as they didn't mind a green girl, she'd be welcome anywhere…

She hoped.

--------------------

A/N: And when end the first chapter with just under nine pages of story. Question is where am I going with this thing exactly? Hell if I know.


	2. Burning Water

Kim sighed as she stepped off the plane. It was strange to fly commercial, and the seat left her stiff-necked.

She let out a content moan as she stretched. It felt good to have room to walk around again.

"I'm seriously going need to talk to Wade about riding commercial when I get a chance."

She stopped and groaned as she spotted two men in red jumpsuits holding a cardboard sign that said 'Posible'.

Stomping up to the she spoke, "Dr. Drakken's men?"

They nodded.

"Possible has two 's's." She forced herself not to be annoyed by the confused stares she got. "Look…let's just get to Drakken's lair, so I can leave, okay?"

The men nodded and led her out of the airport.

The ride was uneventful, after Kim "convinced" the henchmen that a blindfold was a bad idea.

She found Drakken sleeping in his office, curled up on the desk.

Feeling completely unremorseful Kim shoved him off the desk.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That," Kim said with a smirk, "Was for waking me up at three am. Now where's Shego?"

"Sara…" Drakken offered weakly.

"What?"

"She says her name is Sara."

Kim threw her hands in the air, "Fine! Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

Drakken nervously led Kim through the halls to a green and black door. It slid open after he punched a set of numbers in on the keypad next to the door.

"I must warn you…She doesn't know that she's…well not fifteen, or who she really is…I didn't want to freak her out…."

Kim snorted, "You mean you didn't want to get hurt. Alright…I can live with that."

"So…how'd you clear this with your parents?"

"Easy….I told the truth…I'm having someone over for a few days or so. But enough about my personal life. Where is she?"

Drakken gestured towards a door that was most likely the bedroom, "Feel free to let yourself out. Mike and Jim will drive you back to the airport when you're ready."

And with that he was gone.

Kim eyed the room cautiously and noted the pictures of her spread across the walls.

_Obsess much? Can't complain too much…I got three scrap books of pictures now…Guess we both like to make sure we know exactly what we're up against._

She walked across the carpet to the door that Drakken gestured too, and knocked on it.

No one answered so she pushed it open slowly, and couldn't help but smirk at sight before her.

Almost like she had been thrown onto the bed lay Shego. Her head hung over one side of the bed and her legs hung off of two other edges of the bed. Her face looked unusually peaceful, which was a change of pace from the snarky smirk that Kim usually saw.

_She almost looks innocent. Definitely looks good in a turtle neck…I wonder how long she's had it?_

A soft moan told Kim that it was not the time to analyze Shego's choice in clothes., or how she looked while asleep. "Sara…? I'm here to pick you up… You know…for a place to stay while you get on your feet or whatever…"

"Oh…minute…" Sara blinked as she tried to get her eyes to focus. "I'm Sara…But you know that I guess…"

"Kim Possible." _Feels weird to introduce myself to someone I know._

Sara rolled off the bed and onto her feet slowly, "Well…I guess we should be goi-" She stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes focused enough to let her see straight. _Oh my god…she's so….whoa…._

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You okay Sara? You kind of zoned out on me there."

Sara shook her head, "Yeah…I'm good. Sorry about that…"

---------------------

Kim waved about the airport as they stepped out of the airplane, "Welcome to Middleton! And that is the –last- time I fly commercial. Not enough room, not to mention horrible seats."

Sara nodded and blushed as she realized she was staring at Kim.

_Bad Sara! Lesbian tendencies need to stay buried. They only bring problems…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was pulled to one side.

"Sara…you need to watch where you're going…you almost walked into that pole!" Kim frowned, the woman she knew as more erratic that the teenager had expected.

_Did Shego really change that much from when she was fifteen? And why does she keep staring at me?_

Sara's stomach growled as they walked out of the airport, "Uhh…sorry about that…"

Kim shook her head, "Don't worry about it…I'm feeling hungry myself. We'll get something back at my house."

_Bad Sara…no staring at Kim's cute butt!_

"Sara…did you just eep?"

Kim turned and looked back at the flustered woman behind her.

"No…no I didn't."

_Such a strange woman/girl/ what is Sara exactly? Physically she's twenty-ish, but she thinks she's fifteen….Hell…woman sounds better than girl…_

---------------------

Kim wandered around the kitchen trying to find something she could cook safely.

"You want any help?" Sara offered softly.

"If you can cook without burning down the kitchen, yes, please."

Sara smiled and grabbed an apron, tying it around her waist before pulling her sleeves to her elbows. "How's spaghetti sound?"

Kim smiled in relief, "Better than the toaster pastries I was looking for. So how do we do this?"

Sara counted off on her fingers, "Well we need spaghetti, sauce, a strainer, a big pot, and a sauce pan."

Kim looked blankly, "I know where spaghetti and sauce is…but you lost me on the cooking things."

Sara shook her head, "Alright…I'll find the pans and a strainer, and you get the spaghetti and sauce."

Kim nodded and opened up the pantry and began to look for the noodles and sauce in question.

She came back and set them on the counter as Sara finished digging out the strainer, the large pot was already on the stove, water in it and the sauce pan was on the burner next to it.

"Whoa….you work fast."

Sara smiled, "My mother taught me to be quick in the kitchen. It makes things easier in the long run. So what kind of sauce did you find?"

Kim grabbed the jar and looked at the label, "Garlic and Mushroom. That okay?"

Sara nodded, "Perfect. Now you want to learn how to make spaghetti?"

Kim nodded, "You trust me not to light the water on fire?"

Sara smiled "I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"You've never seen me cook."

---------------------

Sara was leaning against the counter with tears rolling down her cheeks, holding her sides.

"It's not that funny…" Kim protested as she checked the noodles.

"You…you set the water on fire…you weren't kidding…." She collapsed into another laughing fit.

"That was ten minutes ago…besides…I'm doing better now. See? Even the sauce is okay."

"Uh….Kim…the burner isn't on for the sauce."

Kim blushed and turned it onto medium, "There…better?"

Sara nodded as she dried the tears from her eyes, "Just make sure you stir the sauce often or else it'll burn onto the bottom of the pan." She set the lid down on pot, setting it at a slant so that a gap existed between the pan and the lid for steam to get out.

Kim nodded, "You did a lot of cooking didn't you?"

Sara shrugged, "About three times a week. Mom thinks that it is useful that I know to cook so that I can find a good man for myself. She wants me to be a homemaker like her."

Kim heard the displeasure in the woman's voice as she poured the spaghetti into the strainer, shaking the noodles free of their extra water, "I take it you don't like that idea. Can't blame you…I don't think I could be a homemaker."

"It's not that…I could do it…If it was the right person. I…I just don't like guys."

Kim paused her checking of the sauce, "Wait…as in…lesbian don't like?"

Sara nodded meekly.

Kim let out a sigh of relief, "Just wanted to make sure I wasn't just jumping to conclusions. That's cool that you're honest about it." _I never would have guessed it. Shego liking women? Stranger things have happened I suppose._

Sara blinked as she watched Kim poured the noodles back into the large pot, "You…you're okay with that?"

Kim nodded, "Why not? It's the age of sexual exploration after all. It's getting to the point that almost everyone is at least bisexual or gay instead of straight."

"You…too?"

Kim sipped a little bit of the sauce off of the spoon she was holding. _Just a little longer._ "I haven't thought about it really. I suppose I'll know when I find someone who I like it won't matter who they are or what gender they are. Though I want to be sure it's more than a crush before I get too attached or involved."

Sara nodded, "Makes sense to me." _Dang…That means I got a chance. Wait…what am I thinking? I just met her this morning…and well…she's cute…smart…and very nice…but…that all puts her out of my league. _She sighed and smiled gently as she looked at the food, "You did a good job. Outside of lighting water on fire. Though that'd be a great trick for parties."

Kim pouted, "It was an accident."

---------------------

"So…um…I got a strange question to ask…" Kim played with her noodles as she looked at her plate.

Sara swallowed her mouthful of noodles before answering, "Shoot. Not literally of course."

Kim smiled weakly, "Wha…What's it like to be a lesbian?"

Sara was immediately thankful she hadn't been eating at that exact moment or else she would have choked, "It's like being anything else I suppose. I just happen to find women attractive."

"Do you find me attractive?" Kim's voice was farther away this time, almost hollow.

"Do I what?"

"I'm sorry…that was rude of me…I didn't think before opening my mouth."

There was a small awkward silence as Kim shifted in her seat, poking the food in front of her.

"Kim…it's alright. That's the first time anyone didn't regard my sexual orientation with disgust. Curiosity is always better than fear…and I…I'm glad you are curious about things…but I don't know if I should answer that question."

"Why…?" Kim looked up from her food, "Are you afraid that I'll hate you?"

Sara shook her head, "It's because I've known you for less than a day…and I don't... I don't know how I feel…okay?"

Kim nodded weakly. "Okay."

The started eating again in silence.

"Sara…?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for teaching me how to make spaghetti. That's the most trust anyone has ever given me in a kitchen."

Sara smiled, "Best way to learn is trial and error. Besides…when I was learning how to make spaghetti I dropped the pot of hot noodles on my bare foot. Broke two toes."

"You? I don't believe someone as graceful as you could be clumsy."

Sara help up her hands innocently, "It was my awkward years…growth spurts do that to you. I obviously got used to being so tall."

Kim smiled, "It suits you. Being tall I mean. It makes you look very enchanting."

Sara smiled, "The green skin makes me look like the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz though."

Kim shook her head as she sucked in her last noodle through pursed lips, "Not a chance. Remember, good witches are beautiful. Only the wicked ones are ugly. And you are most definitely not ugly."

"Really now? So…Kim…do you think I'm attractive?"

Kim smirked and got up, "I think you are a beautiful person, green skin and all. But I'm not qualified to answer beyond that."

---------------------

Kim washed the dishes and Shego dried, as they cleaned up after their meal. The extra spaghetti and sauce went into separate bowls that got covered and put into the fridge, and they settled down on the couch for television.

As per the unwritten rules of Sunday afternoon television, nothing was on save for sports, and neither one felt like watching professional golf.

"So…what do you want to do?" Kim offered meekly.

"Strip Twister?" Sara offered with a playful grin.

Kim's face turned a shade of red usually seen in brightly-lit fiery blazes and she looked ready to pass out from shock.

"Easy there…I was kidding…Wow…you're cute when you blush."

That made Kim's blush deepen, "Are you implying I'm not cute normally?"

"No…just saying I like how you look when you blush. It looks extraordinarily cute."

"Thanks…"

"Anyways, onto less…awkward conversation…how about a movie….maybe something chick flick-y?'

"You like chick flicks?"

Sara put a finger to her lips, "Don't tell anyone. They're a guilty pleasure. Kind of like most women and chocolate."

Kim smiled, "It's okay…I know the feeling. Got just the movie too."

---------------------

Anne Possible walked in to find her daughter leaning against who she was guessing was a friend…a strangely green friend, and a movie that she recognized as her daughter's favorite chick flick.

_Oh boy…I hope the tissues were completely stock piled…_

To her surprise though, not one balled up tissue was anywhere to be found.

_Guess we won't need to restock as much as I thought we would. Smarty Mart is going to be upset that we won't need our usual monthly order._

She silently snuck off to let the two enjoy their movie. Besides, with the house being only populated by the three of them it meant she could enjoy a relaxing after-work soak in the tub.

---------------------

Sara smiled as the credits rolled. Kim was right, the movie really was great. She was tempted to get up and start the movie again, but that meant moving a sleeping female. A sleeping female that had her skinny arms wrapped around Sara's middle.

"Your really lucky you're so dang cute when you're asleep."

"She is…isn't she?"

Sara nearly jumped at the voice behind her and twisted to see a woman who could easily be Kim's older sister.

"I'm Kim's mother, Anne. Sorry to startle you…I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Usually when Kim watches that movie we run out of tissues in the house."

"I'm Sara…" Sara tried to look casual about the girl gripping her middle.

"Ahh...yes...now I remember…Kim said she was having a friend stay over for a while. And don't mind her. She latches onto whatever is close when she's asleep, and won't let go until she's awake."

"So…I could get up…"

Anne nodded, "And you'd be dragging her as you walked."

"I think the couch is fine to share then…because I'm not dragging her anywhere."

Anne nodded in agreement, "So…you cooked dinner? It was great."

Sara shook her head, "Kim did it…really well after we put fire out."

Anne tried not to choke, "Fire?"

Sara nodded, "She lit the water for the spaghetti on fire. Despite the fact I'm sure that doing so breaks a few laws of nature, she did it."

Anne felt relieved, "That's why she usually doesn't get to cook. Once she made snowman cookies, and for some reason they went on a rampage in the kitchen. Needless to say cooking has never been her thing. She did really well though from the looks of things."

"I'll take that as a compliment because I supervised."

"I don't suppose you could teach her to cook while you're here then? She's out of high school and save for when she has to save the world she has a lot of free time on her hands. It'd be good for her to know how."

"Wait…she saves the world?"

Anne nodded, "She's good at it too."

Sara eyed the girl snuggled up to her, "I honestly would have never guessed…I'll do my best to teach her. After all, no one wants to eat rampaging snowman cookies."

"Thanks…her friend Ron tried once…but he won't let her in the kitchen after some kind of incident with spontaneously combusting doughnuts."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Somehow I think that was a warning for my safety and a humorous story rolled into the same sentence."

Anne smirked, "Something like that. I'll get her blanket and pillows so you can get some sleep. No point in keeping you up all night."

"Thank you Mrs. Possible."

"Please…call me Anne." Anne left the room, feeling a little numb. _If it wasn't for the strange skin color I'd say she looks like an ebony haired version of Shanon._ She sighed at the thought of the woman she knew in college, the faded memory bringing both a glow of love, and the sorrow of the pain that came with it.

---------------------

Kim's eyes shot open when she realized where she was.

It wasn't really the location, but rather the position that bothered her. _I can't be snuggling her! Arg! Bad sleeping habits! Bad Kim! Bad! _She worked carefully to untangle herself from the woman beneath her.

_Crap! Can't get her arms to…get her to let go!_ Kim sighed in frustration and settled back down on the woman and looked at her.

_She really does look cute when she's sleeping. Innocent, and very beautiful._ She didn't try to correct herself. It was true, plain and simple.

Even if it meant that she was looking at another woman in a light that was different than how she saw women. Much less her arch rival.

_Breathe Kim…you can live with the fact that you're laying on top of Shego…who happens to think she's fifteen…and happens to be very attractive._

Kim stopped herself in mid-thought.

_Bad Kim! Bad! You can't be thinking things like that about your enemy. Sure…she's Sara…a fifteen year old who is nice to you…but once Drakken fixes his screw-up she'll be Shego again._

Kim sighed with a pout.

_Figures…I start realizing my sexuality now. Damn it…this would be easier if was Monique I was crushing on…Not Shego/Sara._

_Denial is going to be the best route here. No letting myself crush, no letting it become love. Simple as that._

_So why does it sound so hard?_

---------------------

Shego let out a soft moan as she woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Kim was lying on her chest and looking into her eyes.

"Morning you little cuddle buddy."

Kim blushed, "I am not a cuddle buddy."

Sara frowned, "Sorry…playful teasing…Met your mom last night. Nice lady. She wants me to teach you to cook too."

"Wait…my mother wants me to be able to cook?"

Sara smiled gently, "I think it's because she liked how the spaghetti turned out. So what do you say? Omelets?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

Neither of them moved though.

"Umm…we can't make breakfast unless we get up…"

Kim smiled, "I know…"

"And we aren't getting up."

The smile was sneakier this time, "I know."

"So why aren't we getting up?"

Kim's smile was almost Cheshire in nature, "Because you're warm, and once we get up we'll have to deal with the fact that the rest of the house isn't."

Sara nodded, "I see your point…make you a deal…we can cuddle under the covers again so you can be all nice and warm…after breakfast."

"You pwomise?"

"As long as you don't keep pouting. I'm enjoying the snuggling myself…I've…I've never gotten a chance to snuggle up with someone before…and it's nice." For once it was Sara's turn to blush.

Kim grinned, "About time you were the embarrassed one…alright I'll get up."

Kim sat up then moved off of the woman that lay beneath her and wandered towards the kitchen.

_Dang…she really does have a cute butt. No…no crushing on the girl. It's obvious she's about as sexually stable as a drunk man in a canoe. And having a broken heart would suck…and if for some reason she actually finds me attractive…well I can't live here forever…_

"You going to help me make sure I don't burn the kitchen down Sara?"

"Coming!" _Why can't life be perfectly simple? Then again if she was perfectly available she wouldn't be so dang attractive I guess…forbidden fruit and all that._

Sara sighed as she got up.

_Though I think I could live with her not being forbidden fruit…it'd be nice…She's already kind and accepting of me…and understanding too._

She stopped for a moment and shook her head, shaking the idea from her mind before going into the kitchen.

---------------------

A/N: And we end a nice overly long chapter. We introduced Kim's unstable sexuality, attraction on both sides of the equation, along with self-denial as well.

How long can they do it though? How long can they resist what they feel? Will they break down before Drakken finds a solution to Shego's identity crisis?

Will I stop asking so many questions at the end of chapters?


	3. Shopping Pains

"Explain to me why we're at the mall again Monique," Kim whispered to the girl next to her as they stood inside of the Club Banana department store.

"Easy girl... Sara needs more clothes right? Well this is the perfect solution."

Kim groaned inside. Monique was right, Sara needed some extra clothes. She watched as the pale woman darted from rack to rack, looking at one article of clothing, then another.

"I guess you're right Monique."

"Of course I am! When have I ever been wrong about fashion?"

Kim smirked, "When you were six. You wore a pair of chaps to school."

Monique was mortified, "You promised not to talk about that!"

Kim put on her best innocent look, "I didn't talk about it….just made a small comment is all."

"You're despicable Kim Possible." Monique was tempted to pout, but something caught her eye. "Kim…why does Sara look like a happy version of Shego?"

"I'm not seeing it." _Oh no...she knows..._ Kim's heart skipped a beat.

Monique gave Kim a doubtful look, "Girl, they both have pale green skin, and a lot of gorgeous hair! You can not tell me they aren't the same person."

"Well…technically they aren't."

Monique's jaw dropped, "Back-up and repeat that again."

"They aren't?" Kim offered weakly.

"Before that."

Kim bit her lip and mentally bopped herself, "Technically..."

Monique looked at the woman almost dancing around a rack of turtlenecks in joy. "You're telling me that she and Shego are the same person? _That_ prude girl is Shego?"

"SHHHHH!" Kim clapped her hand over Monique's mouth with a glare. "Drakken goofed up and made her think she's her fifteen year old self… I'm just taking care of her for now in exchange for six months of peace from that blue dolt when this is over."

The dark skinned girl nodded with wide-eyes. She spoke after Kim's hand was pulled away, "Does she know?"

"And how would I be able to tell her that? It sounds crazy enough by itself. I can't really prove it, so I think her living in the past is a good idea for now."

Monique looked over to the woman hugging a sweater with a strange amount of joy, "Girl…this is beyond messed up."

------------------

Kim watched Monique help Sara pick out clothes from a spot by the balcony railing outside the store.

She knew should tell Sara the truth, but it was so insane that she wasn't sure she wanted to believe it herself.

_Focus Kim…This is a week thing at most. Drakken will have his screw up fixed, and Sara can go back to being the arch-villain that the "Great Kim Possible" always fights…_

She sighed unhappily.

_And then no more Sara…Even if she is happier than Shego has ever been since I've met her. Even though she is…No...Bad Kim…Been over this. No crushing on her._

_Even if she has a beautiful figure, a nice personality, and actually lets you cook.  
_

She stopped and started to pound her head with her palm, ignoring the odd stares she received. _Out damned thoughts, out!_

"You okay Kim…?" It was Sara who was standing over her, bent down so her eyes were even with Kim's.

"Yeah…I'm good…" Kim managed to stammer out. _She's got beautiful eyes too….what am I saying? Bad enough I find out AFTER having a particular sexuality since I hit puberty that it might have all been one big, fat lie. But Shego?_

"Alright…just don't pound your head in okay?" Sara spoke softly. Her eyes revealed her concern and she walked back into the store, pausing to look back over her shoulder.

After ushering Sara into the dressing room Monique went out to where Kim was standing, "Girl…you can't seriously be crushing can you?"

"I –am- _not_ crushing Monique. I've just had too much on my mind, no big."

The girl put her hands on her hips dropping into a no nonsense stances, "Kim, girl, be honest. Are you trying to tell me you're not crushing on the Amazonian Love Goddess that is in that dressing room?"

"Amazonian Love Goddess?" Kim was beyond confused. Her mind tried to make sense of where Monique was going with it all as she stared at the dark girl blankly.

Monique poke her best friend's nose, "She is sexy enough to make me think of going gay. There is no way you are not crushing Ms. Possible. I know you too well."

"Monique…..Sara is behind you…" Kim pointed weakly.

I'm not interrupting am I? I didn't mean to interrupt…I mean…I didn't know you were a couple…" Sara trailed off, confused and embarrassed, and walked back into the store, her bubbly mood popped.

"Did she just say we were a couple?"

Kim nodded weakly.

"That is way creepy."

Kim nodded again.

"Girl…you need to let her know you and me have nothing going on…"

Kim shook her head this time. There was something different about her eyes than normal.

"You're afraid…? The great Kim Possible is afraid of getting hurt?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm afraid of hurting her…"

Monique poked one finger firmly in between her friend's collarbones. "Kim, she's hurt. Now go fix it before I decide _I_ want to date her."

------------------

Kim tried several times to talk to Sara after that, but the girl avoided her with a vengeance.

Even while cooking, which the pale woman loved to show Kim how to do, they barely spoke.

It was obvious to each of them they were both hurting, but neither one knew how to approach it, or how to explain it.

They just knew that they wanted to curl up somewhere and cry.

But they were too strong for that.

Too stubborn.

Too blinded by how much pain they were in to know what to do was right there staring them in the face every time they saw each other.

------------------

Sara was sleeping in Kim's bed while Kim sat on the couch holding a pillow. Even her favorite movie was failing to make her feel better. Instead its tear-jerking magic just made her more depressed.

A body sat down next to her on the couch. "Kim…sweetie…you okay?" Anne was worried about her daughter.

"Yeah…I'm fine Mom."

Anne sighed. It was obvious her daughter was anything but fine. _Forever stubborn. A Possible tradition it seems._

"Kim…we need to have a little talk."

Kim flicked off the television and turned to her mother, still clutching the pillow, "About what?"

Anne tried to think of the best way to approach the problem as she saw it.

"You've heard that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree right?"

Red hair bounced a little as the younger Possible nodded.

"Well you see back when I was in college…I met someone…before your father mind you…And she was most possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen before and since."

Kim choked, "She?"

Anne nodded, a little embarrassed, "You are actually the result of her disappearance. She was a one night stand…but she was something I've dreamt about for years after wards…Strange thing is she looked just a pale, brown haired Sara. I wouldn't be surprised if they are related either."

The woman paused for a moment, "The thing is…I still hurt because Shannon got away. Granted I couldn't stop her from disappearing into the night while sleeping…but you shouldn't make that mistake."

"Mom…"

"Sh… Just trust me on this, okay?" She gave her daughter a small kiss on her forehead before walking off to her bedroom.

"That…was creepy…"

------------------

A/N: Short Chapter compared to the first two. It's intentional, because this is the best place to end this bit.


	4. Assertive Personalities

Sara was lying in Kim's bed, trying to understand what she had seen. The teenager's scent was wafting into her nostrils with each breath, tormenting her. Taunting her. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Life was taunting her, and it wasn't fair.

_Kim…why? Why do you have to be taken? You're the nicest girl I've ever met…and you're taken! It's not fair!_

The thought made her think of her mother for some reason. She felt herself sigh as her mind traveled back to two weeks before she had run away. As her mind traveled back to a conversation she had shared with her mother. Granted the conversation was really almost seven years ago, but to the girl it wasn't that long ago, it was just a scant fourteen days.

-------------------

"Sara…you can't be a lesbian," The older woman sighed. "Trust me…not a place you want to go. Even with how 'accepting' people are now in today's world, a lot are still rather…unforgiving about not being what they think is normal. Being different isn't a blessing in today's world."

Sara looked at her mother, "Mom…I didn't choose my sexual preference. But I can live with not being normal. I mean come on; I'm a social reject as it is. Nobody cares about bookworms, much less who they find attractive."

The older woman shook her head sadly, "Alright Sara...if you're sure you want to live that kind of life….I…I can live with it. But understand…I wish you wouldn't."

"Mom…" Shego's voice reflected her annoyance.

"I know…you're not my little girl anymore. That's what makes it so hard to see you grown up, and making choices and taking risks all on your own. Just promise that….that if you find someone that you fall in love with…you grab a hold of them and don't let go." The woman's voice was sad, and a little distant has she spoke. The tone made the hairs on Sara's neck stand on end.

"Mom…if I ever get that lucky, I'm not letting go if God himself tells me to let go."

The woman smiled and hugged her daughter, "That's my stubborn little Princess."

-------------------

_Alright Mom…I said I'd never let go…and I won't. No one is going to keep me from making sure Kim doesn't escape._

_I just wish I knew how I'm going to manage to hang on…_

-------------------

Kim hugged the couch pillow in her sleep. It was cute to look at, and drove the poor girl nuts to know she had a sleeping problem.

Or rather it kept her from sleeping. Wrapping her arms around something made her feel less alone in the world, made her feel loved.

Her face didn't have the same peaceful look that usually graced it while she slept though. It was hauntingly sad, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout to some unseen person.

To the casual observer she was pouting in her sleep.

To Anne though, as she pulled a blanket over her sleeping daughter, the girl looked like her soul was missing something.

"Honey….good luck with Sara…you two have something there I can't begin to explain to you…If you just let yourself see it, then you'd understand," the woman whispered softly to the sleeping teenager before going back to bed.

The teenager moaned softly as the woman walked away and squirmed a little, the pillow slipping out of her grasp and dropping onto the floor.

-------------------

Sara found herself racing through a long corridor. Everything was a shade of green. Except It. It was a black creature lumbering after her.

Somewhere inside of her she knew she could take it. Knew she could fight it.

Green fire burst from her fists as she turned and lunged at the creature.

It swatted her into one of the green walls, a black spot forming where she hit, small tendrils snaking out of it.

She lunged again, and it slammed her into the ground, crushing her, black tendrils snacking from her pinned body.

Everything was growing darker now.

And then there was nothing but the darkness.

Sara sat up with a start, sweat dripping off her forehead. _Very strange nightmare…_ She sighed and got out of the bed. A glass of water would help; yes it would help a lot.

She rubbed her forehead, and walked down the stairs silently. The last time she had a nightmare was when she was four. And she had solved that by crawling into her mother's bed.

She fished a cup out of the cupboard and filled it. The cool water felt good as it washed down her throat.

Sleeping in her mother's bed was most definitely out. As was sleeping in Kim's mother's bed.

She eyed the red head on the couch from where she stood in the kitchen. _Well…I wanted to be more assertive…no time like the present._

_I just hope Kim is an understanding person in the mornings._

Sara set the cup down in the sink and started to slink into the living room.

She lifted the blanket slowly before sliding between the teenager and the couch, wrapping her arms around the red head.

A soft sigh telling her it was alright to be there brought a smile to her face before she fell asleep.

-------------------

Two things were wrong when Kim woke up.

The first was someone was sleeping on the couch with her. Someone with green skin from the looks of the arms around her middle.

The second was one of the hands was under her shirt, just below her bra.

_Breathe Kim…Breathe...You can handle this. Just think…you went to bed after Shego did…and she was sleeping in the bedroom…_

_She can't possibly be sleeping behind me…with her hand up my shirt…._

Kim's face was turning red now. Very red.

"Mmmm…Morning Princess," The voice was soft, almost seductive.

Kim's heart skipped a beat, stumbled and skipped another, "Sara…?"

"The one and only…So how're you doing sexy?"

"G-good," Kim stuttered. This was too much. Too soon. Sara was attractive… she had Kim's senses overload now. The intruding hand rubbed her stomach gently.

"That's good. So what would you like to do? Stay here on the couch? Do a little creative cooking? Invent a new strip game?"

_Come on Wade! Give me a mission!...Please? _ Luck was against her as she was forced to answer the question thanks to the lack of the ringing of her Kimmunicator. "I….uh…." She blushed as she remembered how warm Shego was compared to the rest of the house. How good it felt to be snuggled up to the woman on the couch.

"Coo…Cooking sounds good."

Sara smiled, "So do you want to be to one wearing the whipped cream or shall I?"

Kim choked on her own breath, "I….I was thinking of a pie…I've always wanted to make one."

Sara felt a little crushed on the inside, but undaunted. _Easy girl, you're going for the capture of her heart, not trying to scare her off. This is a good thing. You were getting carried away anyways. Timing is everything, especially in trying to win her away from Monique._

_No offense to the girl, but I'm not going to lose. It's a little obsessive…but I get one chance at this, and I'm not going to lose Kim to that other girl. Or any other girl._

"We can make a pie later…right now can we just cuddle and watch television?" Sara's voice was distant, with a hint of sadness.

"Sara…You keep shifting moods so fast…I can't understand you….You want to talk about it?"

The woman shook her head, "Not yet Princess…"

"Can you tell me where you got Princess from?" Kim twisted so she could look at the woman. She was surprised to hear the nickname from the woman.

"It's just a term of endearment. Don't think too much about it…okay?" Sara pecked the girl's forehead and smiled softly, "I'm sorry I'm such a pain…blame teenage hormones…okay?"

Kim nodded, _To bad you just think you're a teenager, or else I would. There is something more there…isn't there? Are you attracted to me, like I am you?_

_Do you want that same forbidden relationship I've been obsessing over?_

A small part of her died with that thought.

_I'm sorry I have to hurt us both. We can't do it…we can't fall in love…It wouldn't be right._

_I'm sorry…_

-------------------

Kim sat in the bathroom with the door locked. She had abandoned Sara and the baking to talk to Wade in private.

It was cruel and low to avoid the woman with such a tactic, but it was the only way she could be sure she could talk to the techno-genius in private.

"Wade…please tell me that Drakken has figured out how to reverse it," Kim wasn't asking…she was begging…pleading…for the news that the blue scientist had found a solution.

The boy shook his head, "Sorry Kim….no dice."

"ARG!"

Wade flinched, "That bad?"

"Worse…much worse…" Kim held her face in her free hand, "I don't even know how to start."

Wade shrugged, "Just do your best?"

"Alright….I'm crushing on Sara….she's crushing on me…my mother thinks I should pursue it because apparently she had her heart broken by a missed opportunity, coincidently by a woman who looks like a pale version of Shego with brown hair. We are not touching _that_ coincidence because of personal sanity reasons. The thing is I _can't_ be in a relationship with her!"

Wade tilted his head ignoring the fact Shego was pale herself, "Why not? Granted you two are rivals in work situations, but I've seen those fights. You two are more out there to prove who has the better skills than who can hurt who. Not to mention you two seem happier working on the same side."

"Great…so I've always been crushing on her?"

Wade nodded, "Pretty much. Hate to say it Kim, but I saw this coming for a long time now. I'm just surprised that you didn't."

"Thanks Wade…" Kim disconnected the line and sighed. _How pathetic is that? I've always been crushing on her…since…well we met…_

_Great….I'm more screwed up than I thought._

_It's not right to love your enemy though! We're enemies for crying out loud! We're on opposite sides for a reason!_

_Even if we can kick some serious ass as a tea, we're enemies._ Kim sighed again. _Love…sucks._

She slapped her forehead, _No not love…Lust…You're just another horny teenager nothing more…_

_A desperate horny teenager._

-------------------

Kim moped at the kitchen table while the pie was in the oven. She wasn't in the mood to cook, much less help.

The woman stooped down across from the moping teenager and put her chin on the table, looking the girl in the eyes.

Kim wanted to look away, but the worry in the woman's eyes drew her in.

"Sara…."

"Shhh…I'm enjoying how cute you look, even while you're moping."

"Sara…" Kim swallowed. "We need ….need to talk…"

-------------------

Sara sat at the table while Kim was out of the room, collecting what the teenager was calling 'visual aides'.

She watched the girl of her desires walk back in with a shoe box, and three large scrap books.

"Oooo…cool…scrap books. What are they for?" Sara eyed the books with interest as Kim set them down with a heavy thump.

"Like I said…visual aides." She handed the top on to the woman sitting across from her.

Sara opened the cover with interest, and looked over the photographs with interest. The woman in them looked like her, in a black and green jump suit, but her face was angry.

"I've seen this kind of jump suit before…it was in the closet back at Dr. D's place."

Kim nodded, "Naturally, that was your closet, and those where your jump suits, _Shego."_

Something about the name caused the woman to stiffen a bit. It caused something to stir in the back of her mind. "But…this woman is so angry looking…"

Kim sighed, "You remember Drakken?"

The woman nodded slowly.

"He did something crazy, well crazier than usual at least…he was trying to figure out what had made you such an irritable person, and tried some kind of ray that made you think you're fifteen."

"But I _am_ fifteen." The woman was confused.

Kim shook her head, "You're twenty-four. You're an international super-thief and general body guard to Drakken. An incident when you were seventeen left you with the ability to produce green energy from your hands that you can manipulate at will. You're not Sara, you're Shego."

The woman's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Her body felt like it was being probed all over with pins and needles.

"No….I'm not her! I'm Sara Conner! I…I….I'm not some kind of villain!" Her body responded to her distress and her hands ignited as she slammed her fists into the table. "Oh my god…"

Kim nodded weakly, "You…and me….we're enemies of sorts…We've had some good fights on the same side…but I save the world and you work for someone who wants to take it over…"

Sara slumped in her chair, her hands having flickered out. _No….I…I can't be that woman in the pictures…I'm Sara Conner…_

The level of awkward was hard to explain as they shifted in their seats and avoided each other's stares.

It was Sara who broke the silence, "I'm not that woman though. I may have been…but I'm Sara, not…She…go…" The name was foreign to her mouth. "Don't you see…I don't have to be…that angry woman any more. This…accident…is a blessing! I can live a life that doesn't involve…_that_." She waved her hand over the scrap book in front of her.

Kim swallowed, "It's not that easy…."

Defiant eyes met hers, "Only because you say it won't be. I don't want to have to do anything that makes us have to fight….I want to make you happy…I want to be happy…and fighting doesn't do it for either of us."

Kim forced herself not to cry. The woman was right, but it wasn't right for her to hold the woman from her real life. _Damn it Shego…why do you have to be so stubborn?_

The eyes across from her didn't break their gaze as the woman slid forward over the table, her nose now next to Kim's. "You and I both enjoy being on the same side…I can tell by how you said it." She paused and forced herself to be stronger than she felt. Braver than she felt. "Kim…I want to be yours forever…and I'm not going back to _that_ if it means I can't be yours."

Kim wanted to run, wanted to push the woman away, wanted to escape her feelings, the woman, everything. _DAMN IT! Shego! PLEASE! Please…quit making this so hard…_

Kim didn't get to escape though, and swallowed with a lot of effort. "I…That is…"

She didn't get to finish as Sara leaned that last inch, now lying on the table, one of the scrap books sliding onto the floor with a thud.

Time was a crawl now as they rode the wave of passion. Their tongues gently pushed against each other, stroking against each other tenderly as they lost themselves.

Sara leaned forward a little more, pushing towards Kim a little more. The teenager's balance was lost and she fell backwards, on the kitchen floor, still in her chair.

They stared at each other, their faces red.

The moment had been broken, but it was impossible to ignore how it had felt.

Kim rolled and pushed herself onto her feet and sprinted to her room, slamming the door shut.

Sara sighed as she heard the lock click. It had been a gamble, one that paid off for a moment. A brief moment that was worth every last second that lingered on her lips.

She sighed and slumped, letting her arms dangle off the table as she lay on top of it.

-------------------

Kim held her Pandaroo tight. It was wrong. The whole thing had been so wrong.

But it felt so right. The tingling that linger told her it had been real, and not a dream.

She wished it could have been a dream though. A dream would have been easy to deal with, but reality was harder to handle.

Kim's lips parted into a small smile as she gently touched them. Yes…it was real.

_Damn it…Forbidden fruit must be the sweetest because that is the best kiss I've ever gotten._

_Granted it's the only one I've ever had with a woman…discounting that spin the bottle incident involving Bonnie_…Her body shivered as she pushed away the memory.

_God…I…I want her lips against mine again…to be in that kind of embrace felt so right…_

_Why does loving her have to be so wrong?_

-------------------

A/N: So they –finally- kiss, and Sara doesn't want anything to do with her –old- life. Will Kim just break down and let herself care about Sara like she wants too? Will Drakken find a solution to the memory suppression? Will it matter?

Will ever I stop leaving you readers with so many questions? Well maybe if you review…a lot. XD


	5. Shannon

Kim sat on one end of the couch facing Sara, who was seated on the other end.

"Sara…we seriously need to talk…"

Sara's eyes grew wide. There was only one thing something like that could mean.

"Sara, it's not-"

The sound of a door bell cut Kim short though, and the teenager got up to answer it with a frown.

She was expecting something to interrupt her; it was the way things worked when she had something important to say.

Behind the door was something she hadn't expected though.

Or rather someone.

"Hello…Are you Kim Possible? I'm Shannon Conner."

----------------------

Sara stared at the woman she knew has her mother. The woman's dark chocolate brown hair hung in a loose ponytail held by a ribbon that was tied into a neat bow, white roots sprinkled throughout. Over the woman's left eye was an eye patch with a thin scar running from the inside of her eyebrow to her cheek.

She wore a jean shirt that was unbuttoned, with a dark t shirt underneath. Slightly torn jeans and a pair of worn combat boots completed the ensemble. But even the woman's dress and appearance didn't make it impossible to notice the sword that had been stuck through the back of her belt. It was reminiscent of a wakizashi, but there was no blade guard, instead it looked as if the handle and the sheath had used to be one piece of smooth white ash, the only break in the smooth polish was a small dragonfly etched into the sheath. It was now leaned up against the chair she was sitting in, the handle in her finger tips.

"Mommy?" Sara's voice was a squeak. Even knowing that she was missing years couldn't prepare her for how much her mother had changed.

"So you can recognize your own mother." The woman smiled, "I was a little worried when you walked by me in the mall without noticing I was there. I'm sorry it's been so long Sara…I had some problems to work out. But I'm here again."

Kim's mind buzzed as she looked at the woman in front of her, "Do…Do you have a glow like Sara?"

The woman's smile didn't falter as her lone eye flicked, "Something like one…it's rather complicated to get into actually…side effects of that damned comet you see are different for pretty much everyone you see. To put it simply…I'm half-dead. Just dead enough not to exist, alive enough not to be dead." Her voice trailed off and she looked at the two on the couch, "Anymore questions?"

Sara's innocent gaze was unbroken as she stared in awe, "Why do you need a sword? You were never violent before…" Her voice trailed off as her mind tried to fit the pieces that it knew, and knew it was supposed to know, together. The puzzle simply wasn't making sense, and started to give her a headache.

"Demon hunting. Rather dangerous actually…but one has to do something to pay for things, even if you are half-dead. I can't do normal work thanks to my…condition, so I went with the first thing I could find that helped people, and let me earn cash. That line of work, by the way, is how I got the eye patch if you're wondering." She looked over at the teenager as she said the last part.

Kim looked away, pretending she had never been staring at the woman, or the eye patch.

Something in her voice told the girls listening that they weren't going to get a better explanation, much less any more answers, so it meant it was their turn to answer some questions. Or at least provide some sort of explanation to everything.

"Um…Mrs.…Conner?" Kim paused and felt relief as the woman nodded, "Sara…is well….a bit out of it….there was a screw-up and she can't remember anything that happened past her fifteenth birthday, save for this last week."

Shannon looked over at Sara who shyly looked away, "I see….so…Kim…" She turned back to the red headed teenager with interest, "Are you taking good care of my daughter? I can tell she likes you, and that you are _trying_ not to like her, but I can't tell how you're treating her." A finger rubbed the sword hilt as the woman spoke.

Kim gulped, "I…err…that is…"

The woman leaned back with a grin, "Relax…you really are Anne's daughter…you look just like she did when she was nervous. Very cute that is." The woman's cheeks were a little flushed as she spoke of the red headed woman that regularly lived in her dreams. "She leading a good life?"

Kim nodded weakly, "She still misses you...I think she can't let go of what…you two had"

Shannon sighed, "Twenty years is a long time to hang onto someone she knew for one night though." _Even though I'm extremely guilty of it…I was hoping she would be alright._

Kim and Sara nodded weakly.

Shannon smiled again, "So who wants to play a game of Scrabble?"

----------------------

Anne was having a hard time believing what she was seeing as she walked in. Three figures where hunched over the coffee table playing a vicious game of Scrabble.

It was easy to see which two were Kim and Sara, but it was hard to tell right away who the other woman was.

The woman glanced up and smiled, "Oh….Hello Anne, long time no see, eh?"

Anne was never a fainter before in life, but it seemed like a good time to make an exception to that. So she did.

----------------------

"Anne….I'm sorry I left…I actually had no choice…I flunked out of being a nurse…" _Rambling to an unconscious woman…apparently you really have no spine Shannon…_

"You…you could have told me…" Anne's eyes met the other woman's saddened gaze as she came too. "I worried about you, hell I even had a private investegator look for you!"

Shannon sighed as she looked away, ignoring the bite of Anne's words as best as possible, "Looks like we both moved on though…"

A soft hand met the pale woman's. "Only so much though…Damn it…I still love you…but we can't be together again. I love my family too much to just give them up for something else….even something as wondrous as you are Shannon."

Shannon nodded weakly, "I…I know…I have a family too...Or rather what's left of my family. I lost Troy when the comet hit." She paused and calmed herself down, "Though you got to admit our daughters growing up with the same taste in women as we did is very sweet."

Anne smirked, "I loved the glow your skin gives off in the dim light, but Kim apparently likes that glow to be greener."

Shannon smiled, "And my daughter is just as stubborn as I…though it's cuter to have her obsessing over someone rather than me."

Anne sat up in her bed, "I know the feeling…It's actually rather funny how much alike, yet different they are from us."

The two were nose to nose now, gentle smiles on their faces. They knew what they wanted, but they weren't the same hormonal woman they had been when they were younger. Their love had a chance, and still strived, and that more than enough reason for both of them, but they denied their lusting bodies the sex that they craved. Things had changed since they had last encountered each other.

It hurt to think that they could no longer pick up where they had left off, but it felt good to know that they were at least together again.

----------------------

Kim and Shego were sleeping on the couch, having dozed off in each other's arms during a movie.

Shannon smiled and closed the front door behind her as she left. Anne knew the woman was leaving this time, so it didn't hurt to go this time. Besides she planned to be back.

There was a lot of catching up still to do. A lot of time to make up for.

And one daughter she needed to reconnect with again. Her sons had been important to her, but Sara was special. The two of them connected in a way only a mother and daughter could ever, and often the two spent time together just because they could.

And Shannon planned to spend at least a little time with her daughter before everything could unravel.

----------------------

"Mmmmm…Sara…?"

"Yes Pumpkin…?"

"I don't want to lose you….please don't make me lose you…" The teenager was talking in her sleep, much to the woman's surprise.

"Alright Pumpkin…but only if I can love you all I want…"

The teenage twisted a little in her sleeping state, "Only if I can love you too…"

The confessions of the sleep talkers may not be the most romantic, but they were the most honest confessions that a person could ever hear.

----------------------

Nuzzling was a good way to wake Kim.

Nuzzling her and being Sara was even a better way to do it.

Kim moaned and tried to roll away from the girl who was holding her.

That in turn resulted in her rolling off the couch, and landing with a painful reminder that a couch was not roomy enough to roll away from anything.

Much less a pouting woman who had been sharing the couch with her.

_Damn it…everyone keeps telling to just let myself go…to let my heart win out._

_It's temping now…more so than it needs to be._

_Screw it…consequences can come later. _She pulled herself back up on the couch, and pulled the woman close to her, nuzzling into a happily shocked snuggle buddy.

_I'm probably going to hate myself later when Drakken fixes what he did…but I can deal with it when the time comes. Because right now is so totally worth it to just have her._

----------------------

_Mmmmm….what….Oh…it's Kim. _Sara smiled as she nuzzled the top of the teenager's head tenderly. _See Kim…? It's not that bad is it?_

_I just wish you'd understand this when you're awake._

The body in her arms twisted to that they were nose to nose. Neither of them was having an easy time as they lay there, hearts pounding like that of a pair of humming bird's.

"You're…awake?"

Kim smiled, "Completely…"

Their lips met sweetly as the teenager pushed her mouth into the surprised woman's.

Kim held then lingered a bit as she pulled away slowly. "Understand now?"

Sara nodded weakly.

"Good." The teenager smiled softly as she looked at the woman next to her. "You…You made me realize something….when we were in the kitchen. You made me realize that I wasn't just being a horny teenager lusting after a beautiful woman…that I'm ….I'm a person who has been in love with the very person I thought I hated."

Kim paused for a moment and thought about it, "But…I was obsessed not just because that I wanted to win…wanted to prove I could live without you…that I didn't need you there for me to feel happy…I was wrong…and I'm sorry."

The pale green woman smiled, "Princess…no need to apologize…I'm not that woman anymore, nor will I ever let anything change that. I'm Sara, now and forever. Okay?"

Kim nodded slowly, her heart wishing it could be true. Yearning for it to be true.

"Good…now can you get your hand out of my pants? Cause your fingers are cold."

--------------------

_It's good to see you're doing alright Sara. I was worried when you did the whole 'rouge superhero going evil' bit. But it looks like you're finally settling down._

The woman smiled and slid the sword through a special loop on her belt so that her hands where free as she crouched, then pushed off, her body throwing itself into the air. Her fingers curled as her palms connected with a branch over head, and she twisted in mid-air, her legs swinging upward now.

She let go as her body twisted, landing on the branch with a crouch.

_I'll be back later to check-up on you Sara…don't worry…I just have some work to do._

--------------------

A/N: Short chapter…I know, but I refuse to put more into a chapter than what I am using the chapter for.

Naturally, leave it to me to screw with things by making them…complicated. Kim and Sara are an item now, but now we have Shannon floating about not literally of course who has some kind of work to do in Middleton.

And will Drakken ever come up with a solution for his blunder? Perhaps…..But don't quote me on that.


	6. Bad Movie Plots

"Alright...now make sure you check the French Toast often so it doesn't burn. Unless you like it burnt of course." Sara spoke softly in the teenager's ear, her arms wrapped around the apprentice cook's middle.

Kim nodded, and checked the slice that was currently cooking in the pan. "Sara…I…I think it's actually kind of funny how right this feels…I fought this, but I was wrong too. I guess I was afraid I was going to make you choose between your work and me."

"Princess…I will never pick any sort of work over you. Besides…the woman who'd have to make that decision doesn't exist. She was the product of something I never went through…so you have nothing to fear." The woman nuzzled the teenager's neck tenderly.

Kim let out a small squeak, and then frowned as the French Toast in the skillet burst into flames. "Arg! It's not fair! Food is not supposed to spontaneously combust!" She grabbed the lid and tossed it onto the skillet, the flames giving a slight 'wuff' as they went out.

Sara giggled, "Maybe you're more suited for a flambé style of cooking?"

Kim smirked, "Or letting you do the cooking."

A throat cleared behind them, and the pair looked back, their cheeks turning shade of pink usually only seen on Valentine's Day.

Anne shook her head, "As cute as that is, you may need to be a little more tactful about your relationship." She continued speaking as she made a path towards the coffee maker, "After all James doesn't know about this yet, and the twins are sure to be a source of teasing if they find out."

"Wait, Dad doesn't know?" Kim was confused. After all the pair had slept on the couch several times in the past week.

Anne nodded, "You know how he is when there's a big project at the Space Center. No attention to anything but work." She poured a little creamer into her mug and stirred it in, the black liquid turning a caramel color, "Not complaining mind you, I'm used to it. Either way you two make a very cute couple…even when my daughter tries to burn the house down with her cooking."

Kim's blush turned from a pink to a deep scarlet, "Mom! I don't do it on purpose." She pouted defiantly to the playful jab her mother had made.

Sara smiled, "She's got your number on that one Princess."

Anne bit her lip at the nickname, but didn't say anything. _Guess some things go beyond looks when it comes to things children get from their parents.._

--------------------

Shannon stood with her sword drawn, the blade following her forearm. "So…another one. You pieces of shit are getting pretty popular."

The Minotaur snorted in annoyance. It stood about seven feet tall at the shoulder he was leaning on his knuckles as he glared at the woman. His oversized muscles twitched as he stared at her with large glassy eyes.

_I hate Minotaurs. Always so big, stupid, and an all round pain in the neck to have to kill._

It charged and Shannon crouched until the demon was almost on top of her. She forced her way into the air, twisting over the Minotaur, lashing out with her blade.

--------------------

"Morning Kimmicub," James spoke as he slunk down into his spot at the table. "Oooo, French Toast. Who made breakfast?"

Sara smirked and looked over at Anne who gave a little nod.

"Kim did," Sara was proud to announce it. Her pupil was learning well.

The man immediately looked at the food like it was a product of nuclear waste. "The kitchen still in one piece?"

Anne nodded.

"No mutant French Toast creatures?"

"None dear."

"And it's not going to cause me to grow an extra eye like her Chicken Noodle soup did?"

"Dear, I honestly doubt it. Besides, you only had it for a week."

Sara looked at Kim and mouthed, "_An extra eye?"_

The teenager shrugged, "_I warned you my luck in the kitchen is horrible."_

Sara snickered and shook her head. _Kim…sometimes you amaze me in ways I never expect._

--------------------

Shannon was grabbed before she made it mid-way over the demon the blade not quite making it to the monster's body before she was thrown into a tree. She grunted and got back up, cracking her neck.

"I've had worse taking on a couple imps and a shade."

The Minotaur growled and charged; his upper body lowered like a football player's.

--------------------

"So what's new in the Possible family while I was spending too much time at work again?"

Sara smiled mischievously.

Kim glared at the woman, "_Don't you dare."_

"Well…I love your daughter, and would gladly carry her away to live somewhere private where we could live a long and happy life, with a lot of romantic involvements."

Anne snickered at her daughter's pale face. It wasn't the best way to inform her husband, but it was definitely one of the more humorous ones.

James sputtered as he spoke, "I…I beg…your pardon?"

Sara thought about it for a second, "Well…Kim and me are a sexy item."

The man slumped back in his seat, "Oh my…My daughter….and….Oh my…"

Kim wanted to curl up under the table and fade out of existence to avoid the embarrassment.

--------------------

The horns drove into Shannon's stomach as she slammed into the tree. She grimaced and drove the blade down through the Minotaur's spine before it could react and pull away.

The demon screamed in pain as its legs collapsed out from under it, the muscles going slack from being cut off from the Minotaur's brain.

It didn't give her a lot of room to unpin herself from the tree, but it was enough to work with.

She pushed herself off of the horns, and wrenched the blade free.

"It takes a lot more than something like you to stop me, and make sure you tell him that when you get back to Hell."

The blade flashed and the Minotaur's head rolled free.

--------------------

"So…you" he pointed at Sara before continuing, "and you," he paused, pointing at his daughter, "are an item?"

They both nodded.

James looked over at Anne, "Dear...she gets that from you…I'm sure of it…But…if dating a woman makes her happy I can live with it." He pointed at Sara again, "But you break her heart and I'm going to make you _wish_ I tossed you in a black hole."

Sara nodded in agreement, and fear.

Kim smiled. _Good…Dad likes her._

--------------------

The Minotaur had exploded in a small light show that would have impressed most. For Shannon it was something that came with the job. Demons that were manifested on the physical plane often left with a bang.

She limped back to towards the Possible house, coagulated blood dripping slowly out of the two large holes in her stomach.

_Well…going to need some gauze to keep me together until I heal again. That shouldn't take too long...At least it usually doesn't...there was that one time with the giant scorpion...  
_

_Jesus...Bloody comet, and bloody demons…I seriously need to find a better job than this.  
_

­--------------------

Kim and Sara were lying on the couch when there was a thumping on the door.

Kim untangled herself from Sara and padded towards the door, "I got it!"

The teenager opened the door and felt her jaw drop.

"KP, can we get your mother?" Ron was holding up Shannon, who waved weakly. "She's bleeding pretty badly."

"I keep telling you I'll be fine!" Shannon protested, but Ron shot the woman a dirty look.

"You were collapsed on the lawn, not to mention, you've got two holes in you that I could keep grapefruit inside of!"

Sara was there, helping guide her mother into the kitchen while Kim got her mother.

Anne came into the kitchen almost at a run, a first aid kit in her hand.

She took a look at the twin wounds then at the woman sitting in the chair before looking at the wounds again. "Jesus Christ…"

Shannon grinned, "No, that man was Jewish, and a male."

Anne looked up at the woman, "With…wounds like that…" She paused for a moment, trying to think, "How long have you been bleeding?"

Shannon did some thinking, "I think it started around dawn…and it's what…three? So quite a while today."

"Shannon…you should be…dead from blood loss." Anne stared at the wounds the defied medical science.

Shannon shrugged weakly, ignoring the circle of shocked faces around her, "Should be, but it's hard to kill what isn't living."

Four sets of jaws were hanging limply as Shannon sat there, like it was an everyday thing to be walking around dead. Well an everday thing for most people.

"The comet killed me, but I'm obviously still…animate despite that…not to mention I heal fairly quickly...Save for a few exceptions I can regenerate most of my body with some rest. That includes these holes in my gut."

There was a stunned silence that was interrupted by a dripping noise.

"Sorry…that's me. Could I get some gauze over these holes? I don't want to leave blood all over the place."

--------------------

Sara and Kim were sitting on the couch, a little disturbed by what they had found out.

"I'm sorry…that she's dead…" Kim bit her lip, trying to decide exactly how to approach the whole subject. Her wording wasn't great, but it was a close to as what she meant as she could managed at that point.

"She's only technically dead though…Sure she doesn't have a pulse…but she's still right there…talking, laughing….she even has the same sparkle in her eye." The woman sighed, "So 'dead' or not she's still the same woman who raised me. And nothing is going to change that. Not even a missing heartbeat."

Ron chose that moment to enter the room, and the conversation, "Apparently you've never seen a zombie movie….One bite and it'll spread…soon we'll all be dead!"

"Ron….Shut up."

"Yes Kim."

"Good…I highly doubt she'd do that. She's not a zombie…her glow just animates her body…keeps her living...Well sort of living..."

"But there was that one movie where it all started with a comet!"

It was Sara's turn to be annoyed now, "Look…I don't know you very well...but I'm going to slap the idiot out of you if you keep it up, got it? She's my _mother_, not some flesh eating zombie."

Ron needed submissively, "Yes Shego."

"No, not Shego, Sara. I am not that…woman named Shego."

Ron was confused, "Wait…what?"

"Drakken screwed up some experiment, and reversed her memory to when she was fifteen." Kim filled in the confused boy as simply and quickly as possible.

Ron held his head, "So many over used bad movie plots….My head..."

"Ron right?" A voice spoke from the kitchen entry way, "I don't really think this is a movie…though it'd make it easier if it was. I'd get to have a stunt double rather than fighting those demons myself."

Ron looked back and went pale as he saw Shannon standing in the doorway.

"Oh relax…the sword is for demons, not for people with crazy theories. I may not have a pulse but it doesn't mean I'm cold hearted." The woman smiled at her own bad joke.

Kim looked at Sara, "She do that a lot?"

"Do what?"

"The puns…"

Sara sighed, "Pretty much."

"Crud."

--------------------

A/N: And so Shannon's glow is explained, we get a little action and Ron finally appears out of the woodwork! Where is this even going?

I am so not telling. Though reviews might help bring more chapters a little quicker that's a hint for you silent folks out there!.


	7. Twists and Turns

Shannon limped down the stairs slowly, having satisfied her curiosity.

"They really do look cute sleeping together don't they?" Anne was leaning against the door way to the kitchen as she spoke.

"I don't know…I think we would have been a cuter couple," Shannon looked away, not letting Anne she the sadness in her eye.

"Maybe….maybe not…but they are the ones that are together, not us…And we just need to accept that," Anne's voice was soft as she spoke.

"I know…And as silly as it sounds coming from me, I can live with that."

---------------------

The Kimmunicator went off, its ring piercing the gentle sleep the pair had been enjoying.

Kim's hand shot out, feeling around for the device. She muttered in annoyance as she bumped it causing the super PDA to fall to the floor.

Thanks to coincidence it clicked on, and Wade's face appeared on the screen, the light casting a glow into the dark room.

"Kim? You there?"

The teenager's head poked over the side of the bed as she scooped up the Kimmunicator, "Sorry 'bout that…what's the sitch?"

"It's about Drakken…he's found a way to undo the accident."

"Oh." Kim's voice told more than her face at that moment.

Wade groaned inside, "Let me guess…you two got together, and now you're wondering if she'll leave you if she becomes Shego again?"

Kim nodded weakly.

Wade didn't know what to say to reassure the teenager, "Uh…Kim…I'll call you again in the morning so we can arrange something with Drakken on all of this…"

With a click the connection died, and Kim set the device back on the nightstand. She sighed as she snuggled back up to the woman next to her.

It was hard to predict what would come of it, but regardless of whatever happened in the morning it'd be for the best.

---------------------

Anne pulled her robe around her tighter as she staggered out of her bedroom towards the kitchen. Her sleep had been restless at best thanks to the constant thought of her first love who slept on the sofa in the den that night.

She did her best to ignore the pale woman who was sleeping like a contortionist on the couch as she passed it. Anne's toes curled as they touched the cool tile of the kitchen as she made a bee-line to the coffee maker. _Bless the man who invented the automatic coffee maker._ She smiled as she poured a mug of the dark liquid, adding a dash of powder creamer before sipping it as she watched the sunlight start to creep into the kitchen through the windows.

It was a simple daily ritual, but it was peaceful and relaxing. Which counted for a lot in the household she held together.

She sighed as she thought about the woman on the couch. It was nice to see her again, but a natural suspicion from being a mother for as long as she had told her there was more to the story.

Just what was it?

---------------------

Her green eyes opened slowly as her mind throbbed. Something was amiss. This wasn't her room. In fact it had too much pink to be anything she'd consider sleeping in, well, ever.

An arm from behind her pulled her close and she felt two mounds of flesh that told her the culprit was female. A female who's content sigh sounded disturbingly familiar.

_What in the hell is going on? Oooo….My head….Dr. D…I'm going to get you for shooting me with that little pop gun of yours…after this headache goes away long enough for me to figure out where I am…._

The woman rubbed her fore head; her eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Yes, she would get that blue man as soon as her head let her think straight.

---------------------

Kim nuzzled the woman next to her happily as the world opened up to her, or at least her mind woke up enough for her to know it was there.

The woman stiffened up like a board though at the touch. "Pumpkin….please tell me that isn't you…" The voice was different this time, almost depressed as it broke the silence.

"Something wrong Sara?" Something told Kim that something had to be wrong. _Pumpkin…has Sara ever called me Pumpkin? I know Shego did…but did Sara?_

The nod was slow, and it told Kim something was definitely up.

"No one has called me Sara since I got hit with that comet…how'd you know about it?"

Kim bit her lip, fighting back the depression she was starting to feel. "Shego…you told me to call you Sara….look it's complicated…."

"Well start talking Pumpkin…because right now I'm a little beyond being beyond disturbed…and an explanation would at least make why I woke up in your bed acceptable."

Kim swallowed hard, unsure if she should let go of the woman she was holding before she answered the question. The idea bounced back and forth like a game of table tennis in the teenager's mind, until she forgot what she was worrying about.

"Well…simply put Drakken screwed up and you ended up thinking you were 15 year-old Sara Conner again…just because he wanted to know what makes you cranky."

There was an awkward silence, and Kim tried to figure out what to do. Being in a relationship with a woman was new, but for the woman to be her arch-nemesis made it…weird. Or did it?

She tossed the idea around for a while before deciding it didn't matter, she'd support the woman regardless if she was good or evil. It didn't mean she had to be evil, it just meant she'd support the woman who was wrapped in her embrace no matter what.

"And…the part where I start sleeping in your bed with you hugging me..?"

Kim sighed, trying to keep herself from being depressed. "Drakken panicked and got a hold of me in the middle of the night…I was tired and agreed to take you in until either you got better or he found a way to undo his mistake."

"And the bed thing?" Shego's voice was on the verge of being inaudible, and it quivered a little as she spoke.

"Well….you are…or were…a lesbian it seems…and…had an attraction to me…" Kim's voice was almost impossible for Shego to hear, despite how close the teenager was. "Your…..your attraction to me challenged how I saw you…and…well…Shego…I've…been crushing on you since we met when Drakken stole that robo-tick. I care about you…Every last bit of you…"

Shego tensed again at the last words. Kim's heart threatened to stop as she waited to know what the woman was going to say about the teenager's forbidden love.

"You don't mind my green skin…? The large amount of hair? The incessant cockiness? Anything?"

Kim smiled, "As long as you don't swear showers off, I will never have a complaint."

Shego smiled despite herself, "Pumpkin…as fun as you are…hell I'll even give you cute, attractive, and interesting to throw into the mix…I…I don't know how I feel. It's nothing against you Princess…but I buried that part of me that…let me like women. I'm not going to push you away, or deny affection to you…because I like you…but not in a sexual way…if that makes any sense…"

Kim nuzzled tenderly, "You have completely made my day. You caring about me for none sexual reasons is sweet…most people only care about people because they look attractive…you have a deeper motivation to it…"

Shego was happy to not be looking at the teenager right then. She wasn't ready to let people see her blush, even if they had attractive personalities.

Shego could feel her cheeks drifting from warm to burning hot as the thought of the teenager's intense personality drifted into her consciousness. It was silly, but the girl's very head first life style was something she thought was sexy.

"Ummm…one more important detail I haven't mentioned yet….Your mother is sleeping on the couch."

---------------------

Shego hovered over her the couch, looking at the woman who was sleeping like a human pretzel. Minus the eye patch and the white roots that peppered the dark hair the woman could easily be the woman who had raised Shego.

But that woman was supposed to be dead.

Kim hugged Shego, trying to be comforting.

"Is that…?"

Kim nodded, her cheek rubbing against the woman's back, "That's your mom…or at least that's what she said, and you agreed with when you were Sara."

"But my mother is dead…"

Kim nodded again, enjoying the muscles that twitched at her touch, "She still is…She's some sort of super-zombie I guess…Yesterday she came back after being gone all day with two large holes in her torso. Thankfully nothing was hanging out, but the blood was hard to get off the carpet."

"You're kidding right? I mean…she doesn't have any holes in her…or scars…."

"Just like when you're hurt…In fact, you don't have a single scar on you….have you _ever had one?"_

Shego stiffened at the last question, trying to remember if she'd ever had a scar. "…no…I've never gotten one…anywhere…How'd you know?"

"Easy, I've seen you change clothes a few times…and snuck a few peeks. You and your mother are a LOT a like….save for hair and skin color you're almost twins…so I figured that if you both heal fast you had more in common than very similar looks." Kim smiled softly, "You and her both share super genes…well in the way of healing when you're injured… and apparently hers still work despite the walking corpse thing…"

The woman shuddered a little bit as she stared at the pale figure on the couch. _It's just so creepy…It took so long to get used to the thought that she was dead…but this…this isn't right…"_

It was almost as if the thought stirred the woman, who moaned as she slowly sat up. "Morning Princess…"

_So that's where she gets it from…She's actually a lot like her mother…both of them are so elegant…so beautiful…if I was Mom's age Mrs. Conner would be a possibility, but she's really out of my leag- BAD KIM! No thinking about your love's mother like that! Jeeze…I need to work on the raging lesbian hormones…._

---------------------

Much to Kim's disappointment she found herself abandoning the woman she crushed on, and said woman's mother, in the kitchen. She didn't want to abandon Shego now that the woman had found her mother again, but she knew in the back of her mind that the two needed to reconnect.

"So…Mother…why are you here? I understand that you're dead, regenerative, and still fully functioning in the head, but why are you here? I know you well enough to know you didn't hunt for me."

The woman looked away here eye avoiding Shego's piercing stare. "I…I did look for you…but you'd gone off and started working for that blue guy…Drakken right?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer before she continued, "But…my work kept me busy…demon hunting…plus my travels…We crossed paths a few times…but one of us was usually working…"

Shego's anger deflated a little, but not much, "Working? And what does a _dead woman_ do for work?"

"Hunt demons…and try to keep your father from destroying the planet."

The room became so silent you could hear Shego's heart skip a beat.

---------------------

A/N: So _that's_ what I've been hiding from you all this time…sorry for the lack of updates…work has been murder NOT LITTERALLY as of late…hopefully it'll mellow out soon.

A few XD more chapters to go…it WAS going to be seven but now I'm not so sure because not all of the plot points flesh out as largely as they're supposed to.


	8. Hidden Truths of Creepy Parents

"Wait…._Dad_ wants to level the planet?"

Shannon nodded.

"The whole thing?"

The pale woman nodded again.

"But…he's so anti-violent."

Shannon sighed, "The comet didn't give him any special powers…but the near-death experience he had changed him…Now he wants everything dead."

Shego sat back in her seat, trying to come to terms with it all. She had her parents again. But one was dead and the other wanted to kill everything.

It was a bit much for most people, but even for someone who thought she'd seen everything, it was more than she could handle right then.

---------------------

Kim looked over at her mother who was flipping through channel after channel, with a frown on her face.

"Mom…what's wrong?"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing dear…just some silly feeling in the back of my mind. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh…" Kim bit her lip and tried to think, but found herself drifting back to the thought of the women in the kitchen. "Do you think they are doing okay in there? It's been a while since we heard anything…"

Anne smiled, "It's good to know things are still holding up well between you...…I was worried about the two of you when you told me she was back to normal...Or as normal as the two of you can be from the sound of things. I can tell because you worry...so don't worry, I can't read your mind...yet." It was hard to resist the mischievous urges she was getting from the back of her mind. She gave into them, and let one idea bubble to the surface, "It's really sweet that you two are dating and everything, but no getting pregnant, you hear?"

Kim's face went pale at the thought, "Mom…that's creepy….like beyond creepy….Like 'Never say it again' creepy."

The woman giggled a little, "Kim, it's a fairly young millennium, anything is possible, even women impregnant another woman."

"Ew. _Ew_. EWWWWW." Kim's face twisted at the thought, "Mom…I am not going to get pregnant…besides…I haven't had sex…with _anyone_ yet."

"You're still young."

"And you're still a creepy mother. I don't really want children. Growing up with the Tweebs fixed that a long time ago."

The older Possible snickered a little at her daughter's discomfort with children, despite the teenager's previous occupation of babysitting. It felt good to see what she used to be when she was her daughter's age. She'd grown out of it, but it was still funny to see in action, especially since her daughter looked a lot like she used too.

---------------------

"So you're dead and Dad's trying to level this twisted chunk of rock I thought couldn't get _any_ crazier. Great…So…any more surprises?"

Shannon thought about it carefully, trying to decide if she should be a creepy parent or a comforting one.

It was very hard to choose.

"Mom…?"

"I slept with Kim's mother."

It was the first, and possibly the only time that anyone had ever said something that stunned Shego into complete silence in the history of her life.

---------------------

"So…Mom…what's the deal between you and Shego's mom?"

"Nothing much…we met once in college."

Kim glared at the woman with a raised eyebrow, "I know that look. I _mastered _that look when I was two."

"And who do you think you got it from?"

The teenager glared at her mother, "That. Is. So. Not. The. Point. Mother. I know that look very well…you're hiding something."

"And if I tell you, you'll complain about hearing it, and then complain that I shouldn't have said it." Anne was almost smug about it as she spoke.

"I will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will not."

"Will too. Wait I mean-" Kim stopped for a moment, "You're despicable you know that? Just tell me Mom, I'm the one asking for it."

Anne inhaled deeply, "Once upon a time I was drunk and met a pale dark brown haired woman in a bar…she and I had the most passionate night of our lives…That woman is Shego's mother….And I never completely let go of her…happy?"

Kim's eyes were watering a little, "Tha…That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard when it comes to you and relationships…usually it's creepy, but that was sweet." The teenager hugged her mother tenderly, trying to keep herself from crying, small sniffles coming from her as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder.

---------------------

Shego forced herself not to shudder, "Why must you be so creepy? I mean GAH!"

Shannon shrugged innocently, "I figured once you found out I was dead it couldn't get any creepier."

Shego glared at the pale woman across the table from her, "Mom, you being dead is weird, Dad wanting to destroy everything is just a touch bit creepy, but that…that was fucking wrong."

"Sara…."

"No, I'm not going to watch my language…and I'm not Sara…Sara died when you did…I'm Shego."

Shego got up and stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Mrs. Possible…sorry to interrupt your touching moment you and Kim are having….I…I need to go for a walk."

No one had time to protest before she was gone.

---------------------

It took Kim only a second to slip on her shoes to try and catch the woman, but the pale green woman was gone already. She sighed and stood on the front steps in her pajamas, trying to think what to do next.

A jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, causing her to look behind her. It was Anne, with an upset Shannon pacing the living room behind her. "Go, find Shego…I'll make sure Shannon doesn't do anything outrageous, alright?"

Kim nodded and slid her arms through the sleeves, taking off to the only place she could think of to find the woman.

The park.

---------------------

Kim collapsed on a bench, exhausted. She had spent her time searching the park, then the mall, then every bus stop, subway stop, the airport, even the skate park. She was exhausted from doing it all on foot, and frowned in disappointment. The woman she cared about was missing, and she couldn't find her anywhere.

_Damn it Shego…where are you? Great…I lost her TWICE in the same day…first I lose Sara…then Shego disappears. I wonder if God's laughing somewhere about this._

_Knowing my luck right now, he is._

_Bastard._

---------------------

A/N: Short chapter I know, but this is all this chapter covers….Parents can be so creepy it's not funny. I'm speaking from experience on that too…which is what makes it so easy to draw off of that. >>;;

The 'Will Too/Will Not' arguement is a tribute to Looney Toons Daffy and Bugs mostly, hence the almost classic style. XD


	9. Family Problems

A/N: I actually have to say something this time. This chapter gets kinda graphic, and if that isn't your thing, sorry, but I warned you, right?

-------------------

"My my my…Are we on our way to Grandma's house?"

Shego frowned, "I'm not Little Red Riding Hood Dad. Besides you hard qualify as the Big Bad Wolf."

The man slid down onto the bench beside the woman. He in a word was average. When a person looked at him it was nearly impossible to describe him. His face was soft, but had sharp points in it, his hair was almost dark, but wasn't. Even his eyes were hard to describe. In a word he was average. "You like my new look by the way? It's what the comet gave me…a new face, and a realization that I am bound to die in the most horrific way possible. And if I have to die like that, everyone should die horrifically. Ever last person."

"Rather hard seeing as Mom is dead and kicking."

Troy smiled, running his fingers through his hair that was just long enough to curl around his fingers, but not long enough to do much more than that. "I know, and I intend to fix that as well."

Shego looked at the ground, watching a line of ants trail past her foot, "It'd be interesting to see you try."

The man's smile was grim now as he leaned towards her, just a little, "You can see if you'd like…I could always use some help."

The woman leaned back and looked up at the clouds over head, "Sure…Mom needs to understand the pain she caused me…needs to understand how wrong she was to emotionally stab me like that." She frowned and crushed some of the ants, the rest scurrying around in a panicked frenzy. "I'm all for it, as long as we punish her without mercy."

"Good…we start at dawn."

-------------------

Kim trudged through the front door, trying to hold herself together. Her puffy eyes and messy hair told Anne that she had been crying. Which was never good.

"Honey….you didn't find her did you?" Anne got up from the love seat, ignoring the splayed woman on the couch and hugged her daughter, who met her half-way.

"No…And I'm worried…Did she go back to Drakken? Is she hurt? Is she on vacation? Is…Is she dead…?" the girl sniffled as she choked out the last part.

"Shh…She'll be alright if she is half the person you've said she is. After all your stories of her and you fighting have been something that used to worry me…but after meeting her…I don't think she's so bad."

The girl looked up into her mother's accepting eyes, "Really?"

The woman nodded, "Really."

-------------------

Dawn came faster than Shego expected. She could understand that was already dark out when she met her father on a small bench in that school playground, but she had never expected the sun to rise so quickly.

She shifted to her feet and stretched, her spine letting out a series of pops as she reached upward. Her arms dropped to her sides as she heard foot steps through the tall grass she was standing in. "So…ready to begin Dad?"

The man smiled in a way that made Shego's skin crawl and her stomach uneasy, "Absolutely dear."

-------------------

It took a while to get to the Possible residence, but only because Troy insisted on walking to the home, despite the distance.

_What kind of villain walks everywhere? Wait…he's insane, why else would he want to level the Earth? Figures that insanity runs in the family._

"Well honey, why don't you see if your mother can come out and play?"

Shego's fists lit up as she started to smile, "My pleasure."

-------------------

There are very few things that can bring a person from partially to fully awake faster than caffeine. And even fewer that are more pleasurable.

Having your front door explode inwards is one way to do just that, without any pleasure at all.

"Knock-knock," Shego stepped through the hole she had made, a sadistic grin on her face. "Can Mommy come out and play?"

Shannon was on her feet, the explosion having awoken her mind and senses completely. Kim was behind her, and Anne was holding her daughter back, but she ignored them. This wasn't about the Possible Clan. It was personal. It was a family problem.

"Sara, I'm not sure what has gotten into you, but I raised you to behave better than this!"

"Bullshit! You raised me to be some happy little homemaker! Not only that, you slept with the mother of a woman I cared about! You always frowned on my being a lesbian, but you, you fucking whore…YOU KNEW I couldn't help it!" Shego was nearly drooling as she spit out the words. She paused and wiped her mouth, the green glow hissing as the spit disappeared.

Shannon fingered the sword that was tucked through the holster in the back of her jeans. "Sara…"

"Yes…Sara, why don't you let your mother know how much pain she's caused you? Make sure she hurts like you do!" Troy's hand rested on his daughter's shoulder, "Or rather the pain she caused us."

Shego's face twisted in pain, her mouth moving as a small gurgle came out. A small patch of red started to form on the front of her suit, and it got larger, until it covered her front as she dropped to her knees, then slumped forwards, an ivory handle sticking out of her back.

"Like the dagger dear? I bought a whole supply of them at a flea market. Damascus steel makes for a great blade."

Shannon's blade was free now and she lunged at the man she once loved. The shining blade was caught by another ivory handled dagger that Troy held as he backed out the door, allowing them room to fight.

"So Troy, you finally show up, but you kill our daughter? What's gotten into you this time?"

The man smiled, a dagger in each hand, extended downward, making it easier to block with the blades lined up with his forearms. "Gotten into me? I've seen my hell Shannon. I know what waits for me when I die. And I intend to let everyone see their own fates as well. That includes you my dear wife!" With the last word her lunged, slashing her neck.

She gurgled as she spoke and twisted to one side, trying to strike him, his second blade deflecting hers, "You can't kill me Troy. I'm already dead!"

Troy's face twisted as blood started to trickle down his forearm. _Fucking 'Holy Weapons'._ "That the best you got you undead BITCH?" He made a quarter turn and trust, the blade driving into her stomach. A slight twist and Shannon grimaced in pain as he pulled the dagger back, bits of flesh and organ caught on the blade.

Shannon gurgled again, laughing a little this time, "Best I got? Troy I've got more than you can ever handle." It was hard to see what she meant until he saw her blade was over his head now, edge up. His hand separated from his wrist and slid off, blood draining out in spurts.

Troy pulled back, pulling his belt off with his free hand, and tightening around his upper arm, pulling it tight. He sliced off the extra length of the belt after it was tightened into place. "No…no killing me yet dear. A small arterial bleed isn't going to stop me. Even if I can't feel the blade pass through me, thanks to whatever "blessings" it's had, but I do feel the pain of the wound."

"What's your point Troy?" The gurgle was gone now, the trench in her throat almost gone as well.

"That I'm not done yet!"

Shannon dropped with an ivory handle sticking out of her head.

"But apparently you are."

-------------------

Kim was holding the bloody woman who had blown in the front door in. Granted Shego had been more violent than she had been before, she hadn't deserved her fate.

Yes, Troy had torn Shego from her, and Kim wasn't going to let him get away with it.

-------------------

A/N: And so I end this bloody, gruesome chapter on a sad note. Just makes you wonder where it's going, and what kind of influences caused such a mess. Well I blame movies like 'The Cell', 'Sin City', hell 'Dogma' too. There are a LOT violent movie bits out there that influences some of this. So needless to say I'm having fun with this all.


	10. Green Hallways and White Glows

A/N: I'm going to be slapped for this chapter.

------------------

Kim shuddered as she held the limp body in her arms. There was no heartbeat in the woman's form, no breath on her lips now. She was gone.

The teenager jerked the ivory handled blade free and stood up. Her love's blood stained her pajamas, but it wasn't something that bothered her right now. The man standing over his wife's corpse was.

Nature has quite a few shows of power it can give, but few can top the explosive force of that teenager when she's upset. The teenager was on top of him in a moment, the blade lashing out at his neck, but it wasn't there anymore.

"So the bitch's lover's daughter wants to play too?" His face held no pleasure now, "So be it." He swung the stump of an arm and it connected with her face, knocking her to the ground.

"You see, I don't have anything left to stop me. With that bitch dead, the world is mine."

Kim grinned, "Good, we have something in common."

He raised an eyebrow as the teenager got to her feet, noting the very disturbed smile on her face as she stood half-slack. "And what would that be?"

"There's nothing left to stop either of us." Her slack muscles tightened, rippling slightly as she quivered in excitement. She pounced, the dagger sinking into his mid-section, he groaned as in pain, his dagger connecting with her side.

The two split apart, holding the ivory handles that stuck out of each other them, trying to decide to draw the blades and risk bleeding to death, or to take it to a more personal level.

"Why can't you just die like a good little cunt?" Troy was having trouble standing now the tip of the blade had stopped just short of his spine. There was no way to stop the slow bleeding unless he pulled the blade free, and put a pressure dressing in, but he'd still have blood pooling up inside of him.

"Because I'm not a cunt, you fucking dick! I'm Kim Possible, the woman who loved your daughter apparently more than you did!" She was frothing at the mouth now, as she tried to stand. The blade had missed anything important, but it still hurt like hell to have it stuck inside of her like it was.

The two opponents were ready to go again, neither sure how they were going to fight, but each sure they were going to do just that, and win.

------------------

Anne's mind was reeling as she tried to make sense of what lay in front of her. _Shego is…dead….Kim's fighting Troy…and Troy may have just killed Shannon…again…And I can't fight to save myself…not to mention my daughter…God…someone needs to step in and help where I can't._

_God…help my daughter…_

------------------

As if Anne's silent plea for help was answered, help came.

Troy and Kim were trying to choke each other out when it happened. Troy never felt the blade enter him, but only demons could feel the bite of a blessed blade, but he could feel the pain the blade caused as it entered him again and again.

He let go of the teenager and slumped to his knees, the blade pulling out of his back as he dropped. "How…Shannon?"

"Easy dear…when you kill someone by stabbing their brain you need to destroy the brain stem, like THIS!" The last words were spit out as she drove the blade cleanly through his neck, the head rolling free, a small spray of blood following it.

Kim was numb as she stared at the dead woman in front of her. The woman's left side was limp, and the white handle was still sticking out of the right side of her head. By all accounts the woman should have been dead, but since she was already dead it made sense in a strange way to still see her standing despite the blade in her brain.

"Kim…quite staring…Help me get over to Sara…please…"

The teenager nodded numbly and wrapped an arm around the woman's middle, wrapping the limp left arm over her shoulder.

They made their way slowly over to the fallen woman in the doorway. Anne was still standing where Kim had left her, by the stairs, shaking like a leaf. "Anne…dear…I'm sorry….but I need to say good-bye."

"What…What do you mean Shannon?"

Shannon slumped to her knees next to her daughter, and started to glow, her body bathed in a white light, that spread to her daughter. The light was too bright to look at now, rivaling the brightness of the sun.

------------------

Shego was walking the green hall again. She knew this hall. It was the same one that was in every one of her nightmares since she had since she had been hit by the comet. She knew how it'd play out too.

A dark mass of a creature would show up and she'd fight it, and lose.

She always lost. The shadow of it was over her, and she turned to fight it as she always did. It was a losing battle from the start every time, but she refused to go down without fighting. It wasn't her style to go with a whimper, but with a bang. A bang that the whole world would feel.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, glowing with a white light. She turned her head and saw her mother, who smiled to her. Shego turned back to the creature and saw that it was her father beneath the vibrating, shifting mass of darkness.

It wasn't even a question where to turn, and who to fight. Her fists where glowing stronger than she could ever remember as she launched herself at the mass and started slashing, clawing and punching the mass, trying to wear it down, trying to stop it.

It threw her off, the floor making a small crater around her as she impacted. Slowly she slid to her feet, her fists where brighter now, the green almost white. Shannon was gone, but Shego still felt her mother's presence as she attacked again, each attack causing her fists to flare brighter still, the green turning into white, until it made Shego squint to see the mass she was attack.

Parts were falling off of it now as she kept attacking, the bits and pieces melting and hissing as they hit the green floor.

The light flared down as she realized she was swinging at air, nothing left to hit, nothing left to fight.

For the first time she could remember since the nightmare had begun she had won.

------------------

"Shego…? Can you hear me?"

Her body hurt all over, every pore felt like it was one fire. But she could hear the red headed teenager who was the only thing she could see. "Yeah Pumpkin…I can hear you…Why does everything hurt so much?"

The teenager moved a little, wincing slightly, "Something your mother did…it was like you were a Phoenix…she…her glow…it brought you back…"

"What do you mean 'brought me back'?" Shego slowly slid up, noticing the destruction around her, a twinge of guilt for what she did. "I'll pay for a new door by the way."

"Shego…your father killed you. Your mother brought you back…but she died completely for it…" Kim bit her lip, trying to avoid the woman's shocked stare.

A shocked stare that spotted a white handle sticking out of the teenager's side. "You…You're hurt…."

"A gift from your father….I'll go to the hospital in a little bit…" Kim looked at the floor, trying to avoid the concerned look of the woman who until a short time ago was dead.

"No…I'll get it…if you'll let me…But it'll hurt a lot…"

The teenager pulled the blade out, grimacing as blood started to slowly pour out of the wound. Shego felt relieved that it wasn't arterial, and inhaled deeply. It took a moment to steel her self and she drove two fingers into the found, igniting them at the same time.

Kim didn't scream though, her face twisted in pain as Shego drew the fingers out slowly, the wound sealing shut as the energy cauterized it. "That's a good girl…always strong…"

"Shego….your…glow….it's not green…."

Kim's words were hoarse as she spoke, but Shego saw that the girl was right. Her glow was white.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, trying to come to terms with it all.

"Mom did more than just save my life…she gave me a new one…I'm not green anymore…"

------------------

A/N: Alright, so we come to the REAL reason why the story is called Second Chances.

And I'm probably going to get beaten up for what I did too.


	11. Epilogue

"Hey…Mom?" The pale woman shifted uneasily on her feet, "I'm…I'm sorry I haven't visited much. It took me some time to get used to the though that you were really dead this time. Sorry to say it like that…it just takes so much getting used to."

She crouched down in front of the white marble marker, and traced a finger down it gently. "I'm not even sure what you did exactly…All I know is in some weird way you traded your life for mine…and now…now I look normal again. No more hiding from anything…It's nice…."

She sighed and brushed a loose bang off of her face, "I…I guess I just want to say thank-you Mom…You gave me a new chance to live a happy life…I mean a real happy life…not the show I'd been putting on for so long…"

"Sara….Oh, there you are…am I interrupting your time with your mother?"

Sara shook her head and stood up, "No…we're done now…Come on Kimmie…I think a movie is in order."

"Alright, but you know we can't go to the theater again, after that incident where you sneezed." The teenager smiled and intertwined an arm with the taller woman.

Sara pouted, a trick she had learned from the teenager who was at her side, "It's not my fault I happen to be more explosive than I used to be." She sighed and smiled, "It's what happens when you double the amount of comet energy in a person I guess…"

Kim smiled back, "Well you could always impart a little energy with me…After all two beautiful women packing energy powers could easily stop any threat on the world."

"Or take it over." Sara winked mischievously as she said it. It was a tease more than anything, a small private joke the two shared that no one else understood.

"Only if you'll be my Queen."

Sara pouted again, as the neared the end of the path, "But I wanted to be an Empress."

"Oh all right…but you only win this round because you're so sexy."

Sara smiled and pulled Kim close to her, "And that's why we make a great and very sexy team."

----------------------

A/N: Yes, a VERY, VERY short epilogue from me for once. Sooner or later I'll do more with these characters, and these incarnations, but for now, I just want to leave them like this.


End file.
